Digital Strings
by Joven37
Summary: It's senior year in Manehatten High. Vinyl is new to to the school and she takes an intrest in the popular pony, Octavia. (I do not own MLP or any of its affiliates.)
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the spring. Everyone was so excited because this was their last year in Manehattan high. Rumor had it, that Princess Celestia was gonna be making an appearance this year. Everypony was so eager to see her. Everypony but one.

"I swear, if I'm late for class today I will be very...perturbed." said a young pony, trying to making her way through the crowd of students.

This was none other than Octavia Melody. She was known in some circles to be a musical genius. Many of the colts wanted her affections, but all were turned away. She cared only for her studies of music.

This earth pony had a soft brown look to her coat. Her purple eyes were always fixed on the task. And her long brown hair was always long and flowing. Never did she slouch. Her mother was from a very noble esteemed family, so she would have her daughter do the same as her, to keep up appearances.

"Good morning Ms. Melody." greeted the music teacher.

"Good morning sir." she responded very respectfully.

She took her spot in the class. It was always available to her, due to the other students. The whole music club respected her too much, so they always made sure her chair was always available.

"Ahem, class may I have you're attention?" asked the music teacher, getting everypony's attention. "We have a new addition to the class. Everypony, please welcome...er...I'm sorry dear. What did you say your name was again?"

"Aww...It's no biggie...You can just call me DJ Pon-3"

A unicorn stepped forward wearing purple shades. Her multi-colored blue hair matched her white coat perfectly. She wore a headset around her neck, even though it wasn't plugged in. She stepped forward confidently, only to be met with a few ponies snicker at the mention of her name.

"Class...that's is not how we welcome new ponies to this school!!!" said the teacher taking a strong tone with them. "Ms. Pon, I'm so very sorry for that."

"Naw, it's cool." she said fixing her shades. "I get it all the time."

The self proclaimed DJ made her way to a seat in the back. She got several looks as she sat down and planted her feet up on the desk. The teacher looked at her and chuckled. He was pleased to see a student for once that was comfortable with being herself. He adjusted his glasses and started with the class.

About two hours later the class let out. The students dispersed about the school, some getting involved in idle gossip, while others talking about their new classmate. Octavia kept to herself and went to her next class, wondering why that blue haired unicorn was in her class. Her class!

"I'm sure she bribed someone to get placed in the class." she said, reassuring herself that she was better than her. "She definitely looks the type to be involved in scandalous activities.

At the end of the day Octavia walked out of her music class yet again. She was one of the fortunate ones to have the same class twice a day. Some called it: pure talent. Others called it: mommy stepping in and buying her daughter an easy A. She walked out to the student pick up, and saw the DJ once again. She sighed and tried to ignore her.

"Hey bass girl!" called out the DJ. "Over here!"

Octavia froze dead in her tracks. Sure she wasn't talking to her. Why would somepony (that was obviously not worth of note) call out to her. No. Sure she want calling to her. And...Bass Girl? What an atrocious name? It's basically an insult.

"But...I am the only one at this school that plays the bass." she thought. "Its an esteemed position."

She reluctantly walked over to her and answered her.

"Yes?"she said in an elitist tone. "How can I help you?" asked Octavia.

"How can you help me?" responded the DJ. "Dude, you gotta learn how to relax. You're at school. School is a place where you can be yourself and let loose.

The nerve of this DJ! How dare she talk to one such as her with such a tone? Didn't she know who she was? She was Octavia Melody, and she would be addressed properly!

"How rude you are!" said Octavia, all flustered.

"Uh...what?" asked the DJ, very confused. "Did I miss something?"

Octavia looked her up and down, trying to find some new offense the Unicorn brought to her life. She even walked around her a few times. She didn't know why she was so upset with her. Maybe it was her total liberation from societal norms. Or maybe it was the way she didn't anything seriously. This kind of hooligan would never be allowed to talk to her if she attended Briarwood.

"I...I have to go!" panicked Octavia, boarding her carriage and riding off.

"Geez, all I wanted to know is if you were interested in being recorded." said the DJ to herself, watching the pony ride off.

 **Hey guys,** **This is my first MLP fanfic. So go gentle on me. I'm used to writing the romance genre. So let's take this journey together.** ***Bro hoof***


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Octavia was seen entering the school grounds with an escort. The escort was a unicorn carrying a package via magic. She had a gift for her music teacher, and she was trying to keep up appearances. Such was the life of a pony born into a higher class. Such was "the way of the world."

"Ms. Melody." said a pony greeting her, as she walked by.

Octavia didn't even greet them back. She simply nodded to them and kept walking to class. Her noble escort didn't bat an eye to the ponies either. He simply stayed quiet and followed behind her.

As she entered the class she saw that the DJ was there already. She was in the sound production booth with the teacher discussing something with him. They seemed like they were very busy, and Octavia didn't want to interrupt them, even she was a simple commoner. So, she patiently waited for them to finish.

About 10 minutes later the teacher and the DJ concluded their conversation, laughing.

"What could possibly be so funny?" thought Octavia.

The teacher looked up and saw that Octavia was there. He apologized if he had kept her waiting. He explained that he needed help in the sound booth, and the DJ was more than happy to help.

Octavia stood thee dumbfounded. So, the self-titled DJ, was actually good for something? She figure she was just another hooligan, skating by in life, waiting for the next person to take advantage of. It didn't matter. As long as the audience was paying attention to her and not the "DJ", then everything would be fine.

"Ms. Melody?" asked the teacher.

"Hm? Oh! I'm sorry, my mind seemed to wander!" panicked Octavia, trying to maintain composure.

"It's quite alright. What's this you have with you?"

Octavia turned to the escort she was with and thanked him for his services. He set the package down, nodded, and made his way out of the school.

"I was out with mother the other day and thought you may like this." said Octavia, trying to find some way to show up the DJ.

The DJ looked up rather curious as to what was in the package. It looked rather impressive. Probably some high society pish posh nonsense. Like...aged Grey Poupon or something. The DJ let out a quiet chuckle.

The teacher opened the package and found a very, very old looking violin in it. It was wrapped up in a rather expansive looking glass case. The strings on it looked aged, and worse for wear. Cool...but not her exact cup of tea. But she still showed respect for a instrument that brought happiness to those that wanted to hear music.

The teacher took a few steps back. He nearly stumbled over a few instruments.

'Ms...Ms. Melody!" he panicked. "I...I can't have this! This belongs in a museum!"

"I know." she replied. "That's where mother purchased it from."

Octavia looked rather pleased with herself. This was the sure fire way for the teacher to put all the attention on her. It was a pony eat pony world, and she would feast upon them all. Whatever it took to be on top and be the best.

"Wow...that looks expensive!" said the DJ, leaning over the booth.

Octavia glared at her. Why was she unmoved by her display of dominance? She showed the teacher that she was able to outmaneuvered the DJ and anypony else.

"Excuse me, Ms. Melody.' said the teacher, walking into his back office and closing the door.

"I..but...*sigh*." stammered the pony. "But i got this for him. It wasn't supposed to go like this."

"If I can say something." said the DJ.

Octavia slowly raised her head to the DJ. She had so much hate in her eyes you could almost feel it.

"Buying your way to the top isn't the way to go, Bassy." said the DJ, walking out from behind the sound booth.

"Oh what would you know!?" screamed Octavia. "You manipulated your way to the sound booth, and you're gonna preach to me!?"

"Geez. I never even asked to be back there."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was walking by and saw that he looked troubled behind that booth. I know how to work all of that stuff, so I offered to show him how to do it."

"I...I don't understand."

"Ugh, he needed help, Bassy!"

As soon as the DJ yelled at her, the earth pony felt her world shatter. Never before had anyone talked to her like that. It felt like she was being treated like anypony else. Like an equal.

"No!" screamed Octavia. "We are not equals!"

"What?" asked the DJ.

Octavia ran out of the class and down the hall.

This wasn't happening. Another pony stood up to her. Somepony treated her, like they would treat anypony else. That shouldn't happen. Not to her. Not to Octavia Melody.

Octavia was seen by the other students running through the halls. She ran all the way to the mare's restroom and locked herself in the stall.

"I hate her so much!" said Octavia, crying.

 **(Hey everyone, it's me.)** **Sorry for the late update. This story is proving to be more difficult to write than I had first predicted. I'm having to remember my days in high school for how students act, combined with the world of MLP. Thanx for sticking with me this far.** **I want to make this story last for a while. So I know there will be some ups and downs in it. Thank you for all of your support.** ***bro hoof***


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm...nah...Gotta keep the Blue."

The DJ was getting ready for the day in her bathroom. She was deciding if she was gonna keep her hair blue or change it to a new color. One of the many joys of being a unicorn was magic. She would've used some simple spells and changed her hair a different color, avoiding the hassle of dye and things. Yeah, blue was her color and she was gonna display it for a while longer.

"Guess I should get going."

She slowly opened the door and peered out into the hallway. Her father was passed out drunk in the hallway. Another late night bender mixed with abuse on her. She would have to creep passed him in order not to wake him. Being home was always her least favorite thing. She hated it. Music was her escape and she would use it to fly from this place.

"Almost there..."

The thing about sneaking, it always makes your hooves put pressure into one focused point.

"CREEEEEAK!!!"

The floor had to be extra loud today!? Are you kidding me!?

"V..grumble..." stirred her drunk father.

She narrowly escaped her father and went into the main hallway. The exit to the house was there, and freedom lied on the other side of it.

"Are you kidding me?" she thought. "Sigh...mom."

She looked to her left and saw her mother on the sofa. She had a few bottles of her own scattered around her. Dried up drool on her face, and pile of vomit on the carpet. Dad surely wont be happy about that.

"Oh well, I wont be here when he wakes up." she thought. "I'll be at school."

She slowly left her house and slumped on the doorstep of her house. She looked up and gazed at the neighborhood she lived in. To say it was run down would be the best way to describe it. Most of the other ponies here dropped out of school and hung around in gangs. She was almost outcasted for deciding not to join a gang, and go to school. But she didn't care. She had her dreams and priorities in order.

"Ah...right on time, the trolley."

She boarded the trolley that would take her from the slums she lived in. As she rode, she pulled out her earbuds and started up her music and tuned out the world.

"Yeah...that's the tune." she said, slumping down in her seat.

Music was more than just sound to her. It was an escape. It was the one thing that understood her. It wrapped its chords around her and provided her comfort that she had never known from her family. It showed her a world within the world. Where everypony else would simply walk, she would move. She could see the music fly through the air and shape the world. And that bothered her the most.

Music shouldn't be just for her to enjoy at this level. Everypony should see it. Music is an art and lifestyle. It's what binds us and connects us. Where words fail, it succeeds.

"Oh well." She thought. "I'll try to make them see. 'Bout all I can do, I guess."

A few minutes later the trolley pulled up to the school and everypony got off. She looked up and saw her fellow musicians at there usual spot at the student drop-off. They waved for her to come over and hang out with them. Turns out they were rather impressed with her skills in the media booth.

"How's it going, guys?" she asked walking up.

They all explained pleasantries and applauded her on a job well done. She finally felt like she could fit in with everypony else.

"BING BONG!"

"There's the bell guys." said on the fellow musicians.

They all walked into the classroom and took there places. Once again the DJ was in her element, and she could show them what she was all about.

She looked up and saw that Olivia was sitting in the front row as usual. What was odd was that she was looking back and glaring at her.

"What's her deal?" thought the DJ. "Well...whatever...Today is gonna be awesome!!!"


End file.
